


All The Days Of Our Delights Are Poison In My Veins

by lammermoorian



Series: sastiel drabs [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, M/M, Poetry, boy king vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lammermoorian/pseuds/lammermoorian
Summary: Child, how you have undone me.





	

Child, how you have undone me.

The praises of Zion lie thick and heavy on my tongue,  
The ladder of Jacob rots away at my touch,  
The steeples and spires of my wings torn asunder -  
ruins at the earthquake of your beating heart.

You haunt me, yes, you and your sulfuric blessing,  
from the highest hills to the deepest valleys,  
from darkest ocean to brightest desert,  
from star to star to star, the ghost of your back walks before me,  
laying the path that I must follow.

I hereby declare my faith to your godspell,  
the word of you - the books of your hands and your smile.  
I will keep your covenant inside of my mouth,  
I will whisper the secrets of your name to the silent earth,  
where the stone will not fault my head for resting there,  
where the trees and the grass will not fault my eyes for weeping.

Quickly, my love - before heaven has found me. 

They will curse me, as they have cursed you, to the despair of Tartarus, yet I will worship you from any cage, under every boundless sky.

**Author's Note:**

> angry, worshipful sastiel = 100 emoji


End file.
